moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zaginiony 5
Na statku, ludzie, demony, anioły i takie tam…. Mniejsza, nasi bohaterzy smacznie spali, gdy nagle gwałtowny skręt statku wyrzucił wszystkich z kanap, foteli i puf w pokoju. Strange wylądowała obok Serka i Ins, Vellox i Jack za Lobo, Dizzy przed Nową i Salai, a Wyjca…. Na Macie. - Ała..moja głowa… - powiedziała Lobo. - Ugh… kac morderca – powiedziała Ins po czym czknęła. - Mat, Wyjca ja rozumiem że w ogóle nie macie czasu…. i nie ma momentu żebyście przez chwile byli raaaazem… ale może przestaniecie się całować i zainteresujecie chwilą ? – zapytał sarkastycznie Serek. Niestety Mat i Wyjca byli zbyt zajęci sobą żeby odpowiedzieć, a co dopiero zareagować, dlatego wszyscy po prostu zostawili ich w spokoju i zaczęli normalną rozmowę. - Co to było..? – zapytała Vellox, przy okazji łapiąc się za bolącą głowę. - Upiliście się – powiedział spokojnie Jack i otworzył jedną z puszek Coli. - A ty? – spytała jeszcze lekko nieprzytomna Salai. - A on to niby czym miał się schlać? Colą?! – powiedziała Ins. - To że nie pije alkoholu nie znaczy, że nie umiem się bawić – odparł Jack. - Jasne, jasne… wmawiaj to sobie – powiedziała Salai. - Ej… - zaczęła Nowa – Nie chce przeszkadzać – wszyscy skupili wzrok na Nowej – Ale gdzie jest Strange? *** Strange biegła po schodach na główny pokład statku. - Nikt nie będzie zmieniał kursu statku bez mojej wiedzy! NIKT! – krzyczała, a załoga rozstępowała się przed nią jak nogi nastolatki przed właścicielem BMW. Strange dobiegła do steru i już miała się wydrzeć, tak żeby ktoś kto postąpił wbrew jej rozkazom zapamiętał sobie to do końca życia, ale zamiast tego wzięła buntownika na ręce i przytuliła. - Ciocia! – krzyczała mała. - Bananek Se’lai – powiedziała zdziwiona Strange i przerażona perspektywą że musi znaleźć kolejną sypialnie. *** Na śniadaniu niewiele osób mówiło, niewiele też jadło, większość, albo się powoli przebudzała, albo zasypiała. Nowa szamała swoją czekoladę, Jack zajadał się nerkami, a Ins rozłożona na krześle chrapała w najlepsze . Salai niebezpiecznie zbliżała się z czarnym, permanentnym markerem do jej twarzy, a Dizzy pokazywał co jej dorysować. - No więc…. – zaczęła Vellox. - No więc…. – dopowiedziała Lobo. - No…. – ciągnął dalej Serek. - Dziś dopływamy na wyspę – powiedziała Strange popijając swoją kawę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - To my w ogóle mamy jakiś określony cel?! – zapytał Dizzy. - Jakbyś nie pamiętał, spaliłeś książkę o tym celu – powiedziała Strange i spojrzała się groźnie na Dizziego. - A właściwie to po co tam płyniemy? – zapytał Banan, próbując dosięgnąć proszków swojej cioci, schowanych za jej dekoltem. - Ja będę szukać pewnych ziół, a wy mi w tym pomożecie – powiedziała Strange odsuwając rękę siostrzenicy od swoich piersi. Wszyscy jęknęli. – No co? – zapytała zdziwiona Strange, mając nadzieje że jęknięcie nie dotyczyło odsłonięcia większej części jej dekoltu. - Strange… nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć – zaczęła Ins. - Ale pomaganie tobie, zazwyczaj nie kończy się dobrze – dokończył za nią Jack. - Oj dajcie spokój, to tylko chodzenie po wyspie i szukanie roślinki, co złego może się stać? *** - Nie ruszajcie się! Zaraz wróci Jack z liną! – krzyczała Strange do Vellox i Serka, którzy wisieli nad przepaścią. - Strange! - krzyczała Vellox – Jak umrę to cię zabije! - A ja jestem ci wdzięczny! – krzyknął Serek obejmując Vellox mocniej w pasie żeby „nie spadła”. - Strange mam linę! – krzyczał Jack biegnąc z zielonym sznurem w stronę assassynki. Bezoki zrzucił linę której chwycił się Serek i zaczął wciągać się na górę. - Jack.. bo… - zaczęła piratka. - Strange nie teraz ! Jestem zajęty! – powiedział nadal starając się utrzymać linę. - Emm… Ale… - Nie teraz! – powiedział i wyciągnął Serka i Vellox z przepaści, zarzucając sobie linę na barki. - Może się jeszcze przydać…. No… to co chciałaś….? - Jack to nie jest lina…. Na barku Jacka rozległo się syczenie wściekłego węża, a zaraz potem przeraźliwy krzyk Bezokiego. - …. to wąż – dokończyła Strange. Jack padł na ziemie sztywny, poruszając tylko gałkami ocznymi, które co chwila obracały się, wyrażając przez to wściekłość i strach. Nagle nadbiegła Ins. - Co tu się stało?! - Jacka ugryzł jeden z twoich kolegów – powiedział Serek. - Trzeba wyssać jad! – powiedziała Vellox. - A gdzie go ugryzł – zapytała Ins. Strange słysząc pytanie podeszła do nieruchomego ciała Jacka i spojrzała na jego szyje. - Wbił mu się dokładnie w tętnice…. – powiedziała. - Strange! Proszek! – krzyknęła Ins. - Najpierw trzeba wyssać ten jad. Ja nie będę ssała! – powiedziała Strange. - Ja też nie – powiedziała Vellox. - Ani ja – dodał Serek, po czym wszyscy spojrzeli na Ins. Ins, przewracając oczami wyssała z Jacka jad i wypluła z niesmakiem. Niestety Jack nadal nie wstawał, ale widać było po oczach że mu ulżyło. - Nic mu nie będzie, nie ma sensu marnować proszku, zanieśmy go na statek. *** - Wiesz w ogóle czego szukamy ? – zapytała Nowa Dizziego, który prowadził ją, Salai, Bananka i Lobo w gęstwinę. - Emmm… tejjj…. Jakiejś tam… i ten.. – powiedział Dizzy, nadal tnąc liście, aby zrobić przejście sobie i dziewczynom. - Arqctula Enamonus – powiedziała Lobo, cytując Strange. - No właśnie! – krzyknął Dizzy – wiedziałem. Salai pilnowała Bananka i co jakiś czas zdejmowała ją z drzewa, głazu, grzbietu wielkiego niedźwiedzia i takich tam… - Czemu to ja mam się nią zajmować?! – krzyczała Salai. - Bo gdy ustalaliśmy kto będzie miał, jaką role w grupie, ty byłaś zajęta dorysowywaniem tego – powiedziała Lobo i wskazała na markerowe wąsy Nowej. - Ale przyznasz, że wyszły mi genialnie – powiedziała Salai. - Dziewczyny! – krzyknął zachwycony Dizzy – znalazłem coś! Dizzy wziął do ręki czerwony kwiat z pomarańczowymi liśćmi, wyrwał go i pokazał Nowej, która natychmiast zatkała sobie nos. - Dizzy, to chyba nie to… - powiedziała Nowa dusząc się smrodem. - Niby dlaczego? – powiedział Dizzy nie zwracając uwagi na kaszlące dziewczyny. - Po pierwsze – zaczęła Lobo nadal kaszląc – o ile wiem kwiat miał być niebieski…. - A po drugie – zaczęła kończyć Salai – gdyby tak śmierdział, Strange dałaby nam zatyczki do nosa. - Jak możesz tego nie czuć? – zapytał Banan zakrywając nos i usta dłonią. - Nie wiem, ale moje skarpetki chyba pachną gorzej od tego, więc nie wiem co wam przeszkadza? – powiedział Dizzy. - Twoje… skarpetki? – zapytała Nowa z przerażeniem w oczach. - Mhm – odpowiedział Dizzy i zdjął buty, a potem skarpetki. Podetknął dziewczynom swoje skarpety, a one …. Po prostu padły, ale nie wiem czy z braku tlenu, czy z wrażenia. *** Już po całej akcji poszukiwawczej, wszyscy zebrali się w salonie na statku. Niestety nikt nic nie znalazł, a dwie osoby musiały zostać przez resztę podróży na pokładzie, a konkretnie : Jack, który po ugryzieniu, nadal nie może się ruszać i Salai, ponieważ zatoki tak dobrze przeczyszczone przez dragi doprowadziły smród skarpet Dizziego, trochę za daleko. - Więc co robimy? – zapytała Vellox. - Idziemy szukać dalej….. przy okazji musimy znaleźć zioło które ich wybudzi… - odpowiedziała Strange. - Chyba najpierw znaleźć zioło które ich wybudzi, a potem to twoje? – powiedział Serek - Tak..tak… to właśnie powiedziałam… *** - Tu są tylko chaszcze i ziemia! – denerwował się Serek – Jestem zmęczony, głodny i od 2 godzin nie dotykałem Vellox! - I nie dotkniesz – powiedziała Vellox siedzą na ramionach Lobo, która ją niosła. Strange poczuła że coś ją ciągnie za jej piracki płaszcz. - Straaaangeee……. – powiedziała Nowa. - Coś się stało? – zapytała piratka. - Łapki mnie bolą, wracajmy – prosiła Nowa, a Strange wzięła ją na ręce. - Jestem za – dodała Ins. - Ja też – powiedział Dizzy. - Tylko że jest mały problem…. – powiedziała Strange – …Nie pamiętam drogi powrotnej. Tak nasi bohaterowie, ledwo zipiąc, potykając się i w przypadku Serka, próbując pocałować Vellox, szukali schronienia na resztę nocy. Jednak w tak wielkiej puszczy trudno znaleźć własne nogi na ziemi, a co dopiero jakiś nocleg. - Co do…..? – zaczęła Ins – Ej ! Tam jest światło! Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę światła, …….spokojnie jeszcze nie umarli. Na polanie stał mały drewniany domek do którego weszła cała spółka. Oglądali obrazy, kolekcje książek Sherlocka Holmes’a i obśliniony gryzak. - Kto mógłby mieszkać w takiej ruderze? – powiedział Serek. - Co racja to racja – powiedziała Lobo – kompletny burdel. - No nic musimy tu przenocować – powiedziała Strange – gdzie jest Nowa ? Z skrzynki wydobyło się bardzo….bardzo cichutkie pukanie. Piratka otworzyła wieko po czym zobaczyła małą kotkę. - No bo… tu była czekolada…. A ja…..nie lubie…..przeszkadzać…no i….. nie bij….. – wyjąkała Nowa. Serek zatrzasnął wieko skrzyni i zamknął na klucz. - No co? Przeżyje, ma czekoladę – powiedział. Po tym zaczęła się bitwa o łóżko, wszyscy rzucili się na siebie i zaczęli okładać, aby nie musieć spać na podłodze, a ze skrzyni wydobywało się cichutkie mruczenie. Podczas całej przepychanki coś spadło na głowę Serka. - Ałłł….. – wyjąkał – Strange? Nie miałaś przypadkiem jakiegoś tarzana jako chłopaka? - Nie, dlaczego pytasz? – powiedziała nadal próbując odkleić Banana od Jacka. - Wszystkim dajesz swoje fotki z buziakiem ze szminki? – zapytał Serek i pokazał Strange fotografie. - Co do…. – zdziwiona puściła Hajsik, która znowu zaczęła nawalać Jacka. - Nie przypominam sobie żebym kiedykolwiek coś takiego, komukolwiek dawała…. – powiedziała, po czym przewróciła się ponieważ wpadła na nią wściekła Ins. Strange wyciągnęła swój rewolwer i strzeliła parę razy w sufit po czym jego część wylądowała na głowie Serka, który padł od uderzenia. - Wybacz braciszku…. A teraz słuchać – zaczęła Strange – Dziewczyny śpią na łóżku, a faceci na podłodze, ale dostają poduszki, jasne? - Czemu to dziewczyny mają leżeć na łóżku? – zapytał Dizzy. - Bo ja tak mówię – powiedziała Strange celując z rewolweru w Dizziego. -Ok, ok, ok… - powiedział Dizzy. - No i chyba dlatego że jest nas więcej nie? – zagadała Lobo. - Aaaa tak, to też. Wszyscy położyli się spać, każdy miał wspaniały sen, niestety w niektórych przypadkach, możne było domyśleć się o czym śni dana osoba, patrz: Serek, a u niektórych było dość trudne stwierdzić czy jeszcze żyją, patrz: cała reszta. Ale w końcu przyszedł czas pobudki, ale gdy budzi cię potężne ryczenie dzikiego kota, możesz przebudzić się od razu. - Łoooosz……. – zaczęła Ins. - Nie ruszajcie się powiedziała Lobo. Strange stała przy skrzyni i przypomniała sobie że ktoś tam siedzi. Otworzyła wieko i już chciała wyciągnąć Nową, ale… nie znalazła jej…. Tylko papierki po czekoladzie. - Nowa zniknęła – powiedziała Strange przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie spuszczając wzroku z zwierzęcia. - Mike siad! – krzyknął dziecięcy głosik. Potężne zwierzę tylko pokręciło głową i usiadło tak, że cały pokój podskoczył. - Hajsik! – krzyknęła Vellox do Bananka. - Mamo mogę go zatrzymać – powiedział Bananek zsiadając z nowego przyjaciela. - NIE! – krzyknęła Vellox. - No ale… - NIE !!!! – odkrzyknęła cała reszta. - Vellox, kotku jeszcze momencik – powiedział Serek nadal śpiąc. - Wy…..wy nic nie słyszeliście – powiedziała zarumieniona Vellox. - Jaaaasssneee – powiedział z uśmiechem Dizzy. Strange kopniakiem obudziła Serka i zaczęła szukać Noworocznej, nagle zdała sobie sprawę gdzie może być mała kotka. Piratka podeszła do szafek w kuchni, znajdującej się po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, otworzyła szafkę i znalazła małe ciałko zawinięte w koc i papierki po czekoladzie. Lobo podniosła śpiącą jeszcze Noworoczną. - Chyba powinniśmy się zbierać… - powiedział Dizzy. - Czekajcie.. – powiedziała Strange i poszperała głębiej w szafce – Mam! - Co masz – zapytał zaspany Serek. - Zioło które obudzi Salai i Jacka! – krzyczała szczęśliwa Strange. Za domem rozległo się ryczenie trochę większego zwierzaka niż tego co siedziało z nimi teraz w pokoju, a malutkie to ono nie było. - Zbieramy się – powiedziała Strange i wywaliła drzwi kopniakiem. Po 2 może 3 godzinach, nasi bohaterzy znów znaleźli się na statku, gubiąc przy tym Hajsik jakieś 8 razy, która biegała to za motylami to za 8 metrowymi drapieżnikami z długimi kolcami i ostrymi zębami. Strange zdążyła zrobić napar, który obudził Jacka i Salai. Później wszyscy… no… prawie wszyscy. - Widział ktoś Wyjce i Mata? – zapytała Ins. Każdy kręcił głową, albo po prostu mówił „Nie”. Nagle zza pleców Strange rozległo się szczekanie 2 radosnych wilkołaczych szczeniaczków….. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures